My Little Pony: Quest for Adventure
by RunicRetripution
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow dash are tired of the every day grind that hangs ever-present over all the ponies within Equestria. Rainbow comes up with the idea to set off to explore the Everfree forest one day when Applejack is done with work. The two friends set off but on the first leg of their adventure they no nothing of what is to come.


My Little Pony: The Quest for Adventure

Chapter one

The horizon just outside the orchard was bright orange as Applejack rested from a long day's work, kicking her feet up while sitting on a stack of hay. Late spring winds kicked up her hair as she saw a figure approaching from the distance. As she did so Applejack enjoyed the wind which slowly rustled through the many apple trees surrounding her. Perking up ever so slightly, Applejack jumped to her feet to greet whoever was coming to see her. The light blue figure began to gallop towards her and she knew it was Rainbow, she had a displeased look on her face. The farm pony hoped that nothing was wrong with her friend, though she didn't seem to run with any sort of urgency that she could detect.

"Howdy Rainbow! What can i do yah for, sugar cube?" She walked towards Rainbow as she got close. Rainbow slowed down and approached Applejack.

"AJ! I'm so glad to see you, everyone is so busy as of late. Fluttershy is taking care of her santuary, Pinkie is busy with foal sitting the Cake's children and Twilight is teaching Starlight some new spell. Rarity has been so caught up with running all of her different stores that I haven't even been able to catch up with her. Ugh!" The rainbow pony stamped her feet on the ground and scowled "I figured since the sun was going down you'd probably be done with your work. Wanna hang out?"

"Well I suppose I could hang out for a bit considering all the work's done.  
Plus Applebloom's out with her friends so what the heck," Applejack began to walk to the barn where she and Rainbow would often spend most of their time.

"Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed "So AJ, I know you have responsibilities her at the farm, but I was wondering if you could take a few days off?" They entered the barn now and Rainbow adopted curious tone.

Applejack cocked her head "Now what would I need to take time away from the farm for? There ain't no friendship problem that we've been assigned in awhile."

"I don't mean a friendship problem, that's just more work! Come on AJ, haven't you ever wanted to just explore? Like I mean come on the Everfree forest is full of mysteries, dungeons and temples that most pony's have never set hoof in!"

Applejack smiled at her "Have you been readin' them Daring Doo novels again, sugar? I appreciate the offer, but I think it would be best if I stuck to my work around the farm, these apples don't buck themselves."

Rainbow rolled her eyes "See, that's just what I'm talking about! We all just do whatever our cutie mark tells us to do and don't get me wrong that's great.  
But, haven't you ever wanted just a few days where you did what you wanted?  
Where you explore a little bit, stepped outside of your daily routine?"

Applejack sat on what Rainbow said for a few seconds before responding "Well,  
I can't lie that sure does sound temptin'. I'll tell ya what, I'll work some stuff out with Big Mac and tomorrow I'll tell you if I can. You got any plans of where we'd be going or are you just going to go where the wind takes ya?" Applejack wore a somewhat mocking smile at this point, but she was still on-board with what Rainbow was saying. She never really had this much fire about anything aside from her Wonderbolt pursuit.

"There's a temple just a mile from the temple of the sister's. Twilight has said it has a lot of hidden information about what life was like before Luna was banished. Twilight told me that there's a library no one can seem to get to that contains all this hidden information, along with a good bit of treasure. I'm more concerned with exploring the place, I doubt we'll really find anything," Rainbow finished her half rant and looked to Applejack with hope that she would understand why she was so excited.

"Well shucks that does sound neat," Applejack was still sitting on the idea,  
not entirely sure that she wanted to take time away from the farm to chase it.  
Although she really wanted to give this to Rainbow, after all it had been awhile since they spent quality time together. Applejack was secretly getting a little tired of the daily grind, but she hardly let that thought surface or even talked about it. She figured this would just make the grind that much worse, but now Rainbow was pulling on just the right strings.

They spent until the setting of the sun talking and catching up. The conversation would slowly veer away from the temple and to what they had been doing. Rainbow had busted her back recently to get some time off from the whether patrol and this is why she had free time. Something bugged her too about doing the exact same thing day in and day out so she used her particular skill in determination to work twice as much as before.

When Rainbow left, Applejack was sure that she wanted to go on this adventure with her, even though she was certain they would find none of this treasure.  
Surely Big Mac could handle the farm work while she was gone, as fall was slowly approaching and their workload was diminishing. Applejack had trouble going to sleep that night, hanging on Rainbow's excited words about how the temple was built and the wilderness just outside it. She talked at length about how all these plants were unique even to the Everfree forest. Something about seeing a tree give off a different fruit than apples really made her excited and Applejack eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face, waiting for the day she could set off on a new adventure with her friend.


End file.
